Episode 7490 (13th December 2010)
Plot The residents awake to see the destruction caused by the tram crash in daylight for the first time. Sophie and Rosie return home and are surprised to find their parents there. Sally's keen to get away from Kevin and goes to the hospital to see Rita. Gary's beset with guilt for not helping out at the scene of the crash. While Roy and Hayley sit with Fiz, John dashes home from the hospital to remove any traces of Charlotte from No.5. He grabs her handbag and sets off for her house. Carla's touched when her workforce turn up at the factory. She sends them all away and asks Janice to keep her informed about Peter. Sally visits Rita in hospital and is relieved to find that she's fine. Unable to contain her emotions, Sally blurts out that Kevin is baby Jack's father. Rita's astonished. Becky's racked with guilt as Dev thanks her for saving Sunita. She retrieves the Corner Shop loot from the Rovers and tells oblivious Steve she's going to meet Kylie. Leanne's thankful when the surgeon tells her that there is hope for Peter. Rita advises Sally not to make any rash decisions in the wake of such a big shock. Claire breaks down in tears. Betty comforts her. Jack's given the all-clear and Tyrone is allowed to take him away. Nick checks on Leanne at the hospital but their conversation is interrupted by the news that Peter's regaining consciousness. Leanne hurries away. Dev offers homeless Graeme and Tina the keys to his flat in Victoria Court. Sally refuses to talk to Kevin. Sophie arrives home with weeping Tyrone and Jack. Fiz and Chesney watch over Hope. Suddenly, an alarm sounds and medics surround Hope's incubator. Panic-stricken Fiz is taken away. John searches Charlotte's house for anything incriminating and is shocked to find she has kept scrapbooks and journals bursting with photos and information about him. His shock turns to terror when Charlotte's parents walk in on him. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Surgeon - Sam Bond *Nurse - Denise Kennedy *Nurse - Sarah Totty *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - John Woodvine Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and bedroom *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Side ward, relatives' room, Intensive Care Unit, Maternity Unit and Special Care Baby Unit *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Living room, dining area and hallway Notes *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The destruction caused by the crash is seen in daylight for the first time, and as those in hospital fight for their lives, Gary and Becky are racked with guilt over their actions. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,390,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2010 episodes